The Tale Of Rose And Scorpius
by potter.will.never.die
Summary: My first fanfiction please review! basically about Rose and Scorpius theire hate for each other suddenly changing hen they are put in life threatening situations, a surpise at Hogwarts this year too,will update reguarly, T for language, please read x


As Rose closed the lid of her trunk she took a deep breath and looked around her large pink bedroom, it was the last time she would be in it until Christmas! You would think that after 6 years of only being at home for the holidays Rose would be used to this but it still got her every time. Rose finally placed her new jumper in her truck, (which her Grandma Molly had knitted her over summer) then sealed it shut . Grandma Molly always knitted her and all of her cousins a new jumper for the start of term it was like a tradition which rose always loved! Now that Rose was of age she was able to do magic whenever she wanted and enjoyed it a little that her little brother, Hugo, couldn't. She pulled out her wand and levitated her trunk downstairs but she had to carry her owl, Ringby as her mother got annoyed if she took magic for advantage and felt she was being lazy levitating everything.

"Rose, hurry up dear it's almost 10.30 "called her Mother, Hermione

"Coming, Mum" Rose bellowed back.

On the other side of London Scorpius Malfoy was sitting in his dining room with his mother eating his breakfast before gathering his things to disapparate to Kings Cross Station. His father was still in his study and hadn't spoken to him all morning. Ever since he became friends with Albus Potter his father and he seemed to have drifted apart. Apparently there was still some harsh feeling s there with the Potters, and him and Albus being friends didn't help. His mother however didn't bother in the slightest and thought it was brilliant that he had made friends with the Potters. Once they had finished eating Scorpius's mother went to get his father so they could get to Kings Cross in time. His father walked into the dining room with a angry look on his face from being dragged from his study. Scorpius felt guilty for this but remained silent. They disapparated straight away and before Scropius had time to say "Quidditch" they had arrived.

"Here Love I'll get that, go and give your Mum a hug and I will be over in a minute." Rose's father said.

Rose obediently nodded, thanked her father then walked over to her mother. After a last minute rant about how often she and Hugo should write their mother and father hugged them and watched them board the train. They sat in the carriage with Albus, Rose's friends Minnie and Leah , her cousin Lily , Hugo and his friend Leo. Although Hugo, Lily and Leo were all younger than Albus, Rose and Minnie they were all very close. Just as Rose was about to begin telling the others about her new broom she had gotten for becoming head girl Scorpius burst in and sat next to Albus. He winked at Minnie and She . Lily and Leah giggled. Rose on the other hand was not impressed. She couldn't stand Scorpius and he couldn't stand her, their parents(well their fathers) had been drumming it into their heads how much the two families hated each other and they seemed to carry on the tradition. Rose could see why, if his father was as arrogant and as cocky as he was then she had no clue why her parents and Uncle Harry had managed to live with him for so many years. Luckily though they were in different houses so didn't have to share a common room or eat together. However, Scorpius often came and sat at the Gryffindor table and knew the Gryffindor passwords so came to their common room with Albus. Rose hated this but the others didn't seem to mind at all. Especially the girls who seemed to think he was incredibly hot. She personally couldn't see it. All she saw was a cocky, arrogant git who somehow managed to get with every girl without even being in a relationship with them.

It felt great to be heading back to Hogwarts, thought Scorpius. After a summer of constant looks of disgust from his father a break was well needed. He always enjoyed the train journeys their just so he could look at the view it made such a change from staring at the portraits on the walls in his house. He spoke to everyone about his new broom for almost an hour everyone listened in amazement apart from Rose, she seemed rather pissed off. He and Rose never got on, at first he blamed it on the family history thing but he was friends with her brother and cousins so it couldn't be that. They never tried to make conversation with each other either and usually just didn't talk but when they did it was usually because they were insulting each other. Rose always hated the way he treated girls and he always hated her boyfriends because...well...just because! They would fight over the smallest of things and it was always up to Albus to sort things out so they could sit in the same room as each other. Rose sat in silence for most of the journey only ever talking to Minnie and Leah every few hours but apart from that she sat with her head buried in a book. Scorpius couldn't help but look at her long red hair and smooth white skin she just seemed look perfect. After staring at her for almost 10 minutes before realising what he was doing he jumped up quick to go to the toilet. Nobody really bothered as they were all too busy reading or in Hugo's case drawing Minnie.

How dare he? How dare he waltz in here and begin talking about his new broom? Anyway he was rubbish at flying, Even though he was the Slytherin seeker, Rose was so much better and had made the new Gryffindor team captain. She loved her first Quidditch match against him because Gryffindor won 180-40. Her dad was so proud and insisted on taking her to the Chudley Canons tournament during summer for doing so well.

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt and the students got off, Rose had to go and help the first years with the prefects and the Head Boy. She didn't know who the Head Boy was yet but she hoped it was Cedric McArthur from Ravenclaw , he was so hot! It was tradition at Hogwarts that the Head Boy and Head Girl would share a common room and have their own private Dormitory, So if Cedric was Head Boy she would get to spend a full year with him! Rose headed over to meet the first years and began putting them into groups of 4 for the boats, she couldn't see anybody else in her year there it was just her, a few prefects, Hagrid and Scorpius. Why was he there anyway? He was trying to take charge of everyone too! Stupid git! He wasn't Head Boy just a Prefect! Besides, if he was Head Boy he would've bragged about it for the whole train journey! Oh Merlin please let it be Cedric!

Merlin, How he hated first years! They never seemed to listen to him and were always jumping about with excitement; he hoped he wasn't as bad as them in his first year! The bad thing about becoming Head Boy was that he had to look after them for a full year! He still hadn't told anybody about him being picked as Head Boy and decided to wait until the feast and sit with the Gryffindors to announce it. Mainly because he wanted to see the look of horror on Rose's face when she found out she would have to share a common room with him.

**I OWN NONE OF THIS! **

**Please Review first fanfiction x**


End file.
